


LISTEN.

by danteschan (dilfemblem)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilfemblem/pseuds/danteschan
Summary: He wished he didn't have to listen.
Kudos: 10





	LISTEN.

“ **Listen** ,” **he whispered**. The fire in his ocean eyes was as bright as the flames he cast on the town. How was he alive? Gene was dead! Dante saw his execution with his own two eyes! And it was _all_. _Dante’s_. _Fault_. It was his own fault his brother was caught and his crimes brought to light, and he was forced to revel and wallow in his guilt. Gene had an unamused expression on his face, it was almost as if he was bored of him, just wanting to move onto the next thing that had to be checked off his to-do list. He clutched Dante’s shirt and brought them face-to-face, the menacing smirk that played on his lips suddenly was brought to life as he said these next, horrifying words to Dante. “Nobody is going to remember you. Not even our Mother, or Father. This was all _your fault_. You will rot in this world _alone_. Someone needs to remember.” He dropped Dante on the gravel path and walked away, done with his personal mission. Meanwhile, the little blue-haired boy just sat there, eyes wide. He wished he didn’t have to listen.


End file.
